Citrus Cherry
Game Fuel Citrus Cherry is a Mountain Dew flavor variant. It was the original flavor in the first Game Fuel Promotion, and has returned for each following promotion. Its tagline is "DEW with a Blast of Citrus Cherry Flavor with other natural flavors." History ''Halo 3'' Edition In 2007, Mountain Dew released this drink to promote the Xbox 360 Game,' 'Halo 3. Its packaging featured the logo for the game, as well as its main character, Master Chief. It was also available in Green Label Art bottles as well as in slurpee form, ''WoW'' Editions Game Fuel returned in 2009 to promote the Online MMORPG, World of Warcraft. Its formula remained the same, and the only difference was the packaging on the bottles/cans, and the addition of a new companion Game Fuel flavor, Wild Fruit-flavored Dew. Also, it was marketed under the name "Mountain Dew Game Fuel Horde Red" as it represented the Horde. ''CoD: MW3'' Editions In 2011, after much speculation of Game Fuel returning again for the various games seeing releases that year, it was announced that it would be coming back to shelves to promote the game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. This time around, however, the drinks feature codes that earn players double experience points in-game. Citrus Cherry Game Fuel's formula remained unchanged again, and again it received a new companion flavor: Tropical-flavored Dew. The two stayed on shelves until the end of the year, when the Dew XP promotion ended. Afterwards, the Tropical flavor was removed from the Official Mountain Dew Locator website, while the Citrus Cherry flavor remained as an option without locations. ''Halo 4 Edition A YouTube video that was uploaded by a Pepsi employee in late August 2012 led to much speculation over a possible 2012 Game Fuel release. On October 1, 2012, it was officially announced that Game Fuel would be returning once again on October 15th to promote ''Halo 4 as a part of the Dew XP promotion, which allowed fans to go online and enter codes found on specially-marked Mountain Dew and Doritos packaging. These codes unlocked extra in-game experience for their career in Halo 4 when it was released on November 6, 2012. The Dew XP promotion ended on January 31st, and Game Fuel was subsequently discontinued. ''2013 Edition Recent speculation from fans confirmed that Game Fuel would be returning in 2013. However, unlike previous promotions, there were two flavors supporting different games, Citrus Cherry supporting ''Dead Rising 3 as well as a Forza 5, and a new flavor by the name of "Electrifying Berry" supporting Ryse: Son of Rome. The bottles also include the chance to win an xbox one with the domain "every2minutes.com" along with the Game Fuel bottles all other flavors (minus Caffeine-Free, Throwback, and Kickstart) will also include the chance to win similar to previous promotions. The two stayed on shelves until the end of the year, but remained listed on the product locator (although they did not have locations). 2014 Edition In 2014, Information began leaking through via the internet about the news that with no announcement, Game Fuel Citrus Cherry is being available in 12-can packs and 20 oz. bottles, which bear no game promotion and also bear no "LIMITED EDITION" label. On October 3, 2014, Mountain Dew's official Facebook page posted a photo , bearing official confirmation of 2014's Game Fuel promotion. On October 6, 2014, PepsiCo officially rolled out distribution of two Game Fuel flavors: Citrus Cherry, and a new flavor, titled "Game Fuel (Lemonade)", to promote Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. As of October 10, 2014, the Dew Locator has both current Game Fuel flavors as searchable options. 2015 Edition On May 4, 2015, Mountain Dew opened a store on the popular internet retail site Amazon.com. Included in their marketplace was a 15-pack of 16 oz. bottles of Citrus-Cherry Game Fuel, among other items currently for sale. Available in these 15-pack boxes are redeemable codes for the Playstation game Warframe, ''posing questions about Pepsi's reunion with Playstation after over 10 years of marketing with Microsoft's Xbox brand. The bottles can be purchased here. Description Much like Code Red, Game Fuel (Citrus Cherry) has cherry flavoring, but with an added citrus kick that gives it a more powerful flavor. It has been compared to various sugary candies (such as Jolly Ranchers), and is a bright red-orange color. Trivia *Amp Energy's Overdrive is said to taste similar to Game Fuel Citrus Cherry, but had a less citrus flavor. *Game Fuel Citrus Cherry had a companion for the WoW promotion called Game Fuel Wild Fruit, for the MW3 Double Xp Promotion it had another companion called Game Fuel Tropical, for the X-Box One promotion in 2013, it had a companion flavor called Game Fuel Electrifying Berry, and for the 2014 Fuel Up For Battle release, it will have a companion flavor known as Game Fuel (Lemonade). For the Halo 4 promotion, it had no companion flavor, mimicking that of its 2007 release. Gallery Halo label.jpg|Game Fuel's 2007 bottle design to promote ''Halo 3. Game Fuel Halo3 Can Design.png|Game Fuel's 2007 can design to promote Halo 3. Game Fuel Halo3 Box.png|Game Fuel's 2007 12-pack design to promote Halo 3. Halo label fuel.jpg|Game Fuel's 2007 label art to promote Halo 3. imagesCAKLXJE5.jpg|Game Fuel's 2007 slurpee to promote Halo 3. 2278623116_49e252d9cd.jpg|Game Fuel's 2007 Green Label Art bottle design. Game Fuel CitCher WoW Bottle.png|Game Fuel's 2009 bottle design to promote World of Warcraft. 006B4D2A-A40E-DF45-C5BC-B67A55B06D3B.jpg|Game Fuel Citrus Cherry's can design during the 2009 promotion. 0001200001073_500X500.jpg|Game Fuel's 2009 Alternate 12 pack design. Game Fuel CitCher MW3 Bottle.png|Game Fuel's 2011 bottle design to promote Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Game Fuel 2012 Bottle Design.png|Game Fuel's 2012 dome bottle design to promote Halo 4. Halo 4 Game Fuel 12 Pack.png|Game Fuel's 2012 12-pack design to promote Halo 4. 300.png|Game Fuel Citrus Cherry's 2012 Sidekick Bottle design. Dew Game Cherry 12.jpg|Game Fuel Citrus Cherry's 2012 Can design. Screen shot 2013-08-18 at 3.24.25 PM.png|Game Fuel 2013 12 Pack art promoting the game Dead Rising 3 Game Fuel Citrus Cherry 2013 Design.png|2013 dome bottle design 575781 776014575759064 301962152 n.jpg|2013 Can design. BYa4PmnIUAA2m-U.jpg-large.jpg|Game Fuel 2013 Slurpee Promo Leaked_photo_of_a_Game_Fuel_12-can_pack_with_no_game_promotion_or_tie-in_whatsoever.png|Can pack without game promotion Baja_Blast_and_Game_Fuel_Bottles_2014.jpg|Baja Blast Bottle and Game Fuel (without game promotion) Bottle Game_Fuel_(Citrus_Cherry)_Box.jpg|Promotion-less Game Fuel Citrus Cherry 12 pack design 61n+fORtPML._SL1277_.jpg|Game Fuel 16 Fl Oz bottle design Category:Flavor Category:Red Flavors Category:Orange Flavors Category:Featured Flavors Category:Game Fuel Flavors Category:Green Label Art Category:Dew XP Category:Every2Minutes Category:Fuel Up For Battle Category:7-Eleven Products